The Two Escaped Dinosaurs
"This is one of the worst moments ever!" -Rhoga, embarrassed 'The Two Escaped Dinosaurs '''is the third episode of the 1st season. In this episode, Rhoga and Thudd were planning to escape, but instead, they talked about their times at Dinotopia before their jail time. This episode was released in the USA on August 14, 2005, and the UK on August 27, 2005. Plot Since after they both stole the dinosaur eggs from the Hatchery, Rhoga & Thudd had to spent their lives in jail. The two of them were thinking of the times they did before going to jail. Rhoga told Thudd that if they don't find something to escape, they'll stay forever. First thing they did was talk about the times they did and how stupid they were: * When Kex Bradley and Mara meets them for the first them, they were mean to them. Later they were seen digging for some jewels, diamonds or golds. Thudd digs up something special: some ordinary rock. But in reality, it turns out to be a ruby sunstone. They're later seen with Ogthar, the powerful villian of Dnotopia. He threatens them that if they either steal some dinosaur eggs, or they'll be turned into scrapped dinosaur bones. 'The part of that made Rhoga worried'. Then they were later seen trying to reach to the other side of the bridge. They're on the other side after the bridge broke after Stinktooth had eaten one of the wood planks, but that teaches him a lesson. 'The part of that made Rhoga pleased, thinking that her plan was working'. But when Rhoga andd Thudd were stuck in quicksand after Kex knocks them out. And when Mara moves one of Ogthar's mechnical dinosaurs, it knocked a tree and hit Rhoga on the head, causing a bump on her head. 'The part of that made Rhoga going red with embarrassment'. She was later laughed and the dinosaur police took her and Thudd to jail for stealing the dinosaur eggs from the hatchery. After a lot of history, she also remembered when she and Thudd got hit by a fruit, with them getting covered with purple juice, and that time before they met Kex, Mara and 26, they were shoveling dinosaur fieces, but she looked at a map instead, with Thudd shoveling instead. Rhoga hits her head on the bars so many times. The police knows that they need a vacation, so he took them off with a warning. Rhoga thought she would never make a bad mistake again, and thought that she might change her ways, but that's another story. Characters * Rhoga * Thudd * Albagon * Skybax Rider * The Mayor of Dinotopia * Kex Bradley (''stock footage) * 26 (stock footage) * Mara (stock footage) * John (stock footage) * Skybax (stock footage) * Spazz (stock footage) * Stinktooth (stock footage) * Ogthar (stock footage) Species * Chasmosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Dryosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Human * Parasaurolophus * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex Locations * Jail * Beach (stock footage) * Blustery Bluffs (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footages from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone were used, with two edited & deleted footages and one unknown footage.: ** Rhoga and Thudd gets covered with purple fruit juice. ** Kex getting his dinosaur egg for the first time. ** Rhoga and Thudd making fun of 26 about her size. * As Rhoga hits her head on the bars, she does the same thing with with a tree used on a later episode. Errors * In the Widescreen version where Kex is seen with his new egg in a scene footage from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, the original 4:3 picture has been zoomed and mirrored. * When Rhoga was thinking about the first time Kex Bradley and Mara meet she and Thudd from a scene from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Rhoga said that she was mean to Kex and Mara, but in the movie, she was mean to both Kex and Mara, and 26. She also said that Stinktooth ate one of the wood planks when trying to get Thudd, but also in the movie, he bit one of the wood planks, causing him to have a splinter between his teeth. In Other Languages